


A Different Shade

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [446]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: lightning1999 askedThe legendary, What if lady penelope, Parker, Kayo and the great Aunt Sylvia were sent to a mission together!! Think of it





	A Different Shade

Parker’s knuckles are bleeding, matching red with the streaks left on Kayo’s top lip from where she’s  wiped away her bloody nose on her sleeve.  Penny’s dress is torn at the hem, her stockings laddered and pink from her grazed knees.  Only Aunt Sylvia is mostly intact, after stealing a pin out of her niece’s messed up hair to redo her sleek bun and straightening out her blouse to hide the popped button.

“Well,” Kayo said as she settled back against the pale pink upholstery of Fab1′s jump seat. Her back is to Parker’s, a faint mirroring of the way they had fought back to the surface not half an hour before.  “That happened.”

“And rather invigorating it was too,” Sylvia agreed, smiling brightly as she steals her niece’s compact to check her makeup.  “Always good to get out and have a bit of a run around.  Gets the blood pumping and whatnot.”

“That’s one way of looking at it,” Penny teased, stealing her compact back to frown at the bruise that was starting to blossom high on her cheek.  “Aunty, I don’t suppose you have some concealer on you?”

Kayo accepted the tissue Sylvia handed her, licking it to dab gingerly at the blood encrusting in her nostrils as Penny dabbed on concealer.  “You really think they’re not going to take one look at us and know?” Kayo asked with a smile that tugged at the cut in her mouth, where a punch had sliced the inside of her cheek on her teeth.  She could still taste blood.

Kayo smirked at Penny’s affronted look.  “Darling, we have to at least try.  Otherwise the boys will get that annoyingly sniffy look they get when we remind them the world isn’t all sweetness and light.”

No, Kayo reflected, sitting back.  Sometimes it was dark passages and secret meetings, men with guns not expecting three girls and an old guy to offer much resistance.  Their plans were safe on the datakey tucked in her vests pocket; Colonel Casey would know what to do with it.

“Fine,” she yielded.  “So what’s our cover story this time?”


End file.
